Brain Freeze
by achtschrodinger
Summary: yang terjadi setelah Taehyung menela es loli-nya bulat-bulat. MINV, VMIN, crackfic, keju, seme!Jimin/uke!Taehyung, M-ish drabble. Rating dibuat T karena nanggung. Tapi, tetap hati-hati saat membaca.
**Brain Freeze**

A/n: Maafkeun. Ini semua salah 95-line. Ampuni kekejuan cerita ini, juga, kalau ada kesamaan cerita, salahkan dua bocah itu aja yak. Mereka berhasil menghidupkan fantasi-fantasi jahat banyak orang, wkwkwk.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia dikejutkan oleh makhluk aneh bernama Kim Taehyung. Hidup seatap selama beberapa tahun terakhir dengan si alien, si 4D, si darah AB, atau apapun sebutan lain dari Kim Taehyung itu seperti hidup dengan bocah balita yang punya banyak kejutan. Yah, tapi setidaknya itu yang membuat kehidupan dorm yang membosankan jadi penuh warna. Kim Taehyung memang dianugerahi dengan kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum, senang, dan bahagia.

Masalahnya, selain kemampuan membahagiakan orang lain, si alien bodoh itu juga diberkati dengan kemampuan membunuh: membuat orang lain mati _jantungan_. Seperti saat ini. Setelah sore tadi mereka berdua membicarakan soal melakukan live _streaming v-app_ bersama, _member_ kedua termuda itu menggagas sesuatu soal _candid_ dan itulah kenapa Jimin sekarang merekamnya dari sudut lain hotel mereka.

Yang tidak ia pikirkan adalah ketika Kim-bodoh-Taehyung menarik celananya. Membuatnya berteriak histeris. _Gila apa?! Ada ribuan orang di luar sana yang bisa melihat ini dan apa yang si bodoh itu pikirkan dengan membuka celana seperti itu. Dasar ekshibisionis!_

"YAH YAAH! ASTAGA KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET SAJA! YAH! INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KITA BICARAKAN TADI." untungnya si bodoh itu masih punya otak dan ternyata itu hanya keisengannya untuk mengerjainya dan juga para Army di rumah. Si bodoh cuma tertawa saja mendengar ocehannya sekarang.

Sebenarnya, ide si bodoh Taehyung soal streaming sangat tidak jelas. Tidak ada plotnya, hanya sekedar menampakkan wajah pada Army dan mengoceh Kim Taehyung menghabiskan es loli favoritnya. Saat Taehyung membuka kemasan es berwarna biru itu dan mulai mengulum es loli itu dengan sekali hisap, Jimin tidak bisa tidak memusatkan pandangan padanya. Walau ia coba mengalihkan pandangan pada kotak layar dan membaca komentar-komentar Army, rasanya sulit menolak untuk melihat ke samping. Apalagi saat si bodoh itu menelan es loli itu seutuhnya, sampai ke ujung batangnya. Kim Taehyung memang tidak waras.

Ayolah, mustahil ada manusia normal yang bisa memasukkan es loli utuh ke dalam mulutnya dalam sekali suapan. Omong-omong soal mulut, dulu Taehyung memang pernah mendapatkan posisi pertama saat lomba melebarkan mulut di salah satu episode _v-app._ Tapi, kan tetap saja, es loli utuh itu besar dan juga dingin. Makanya, Jimin tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya saat sahabat bodohnya terselak. Giginya pasti ngilu.

"Ya, kita semua akan mengakhiri _v-app_ ini saat Taetae berhasil menghabiskan es lolinya."

"Ah, ada Army yang bilang makannya pelan-pelan saja."

Tapi si bodoh itu malah melakukan yang sebaliknya dan melahap setengahnya dalam sekali gigitan. Tidak lama sampai ia terselak lagi dan mengerang. Astaga Kim-bodoh-Taehyung dengan erangannya. Untungnya Park Jimin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat 'terganggu' dengan suara itu. _Awas kau Kim. Begitu es krimnya habis, lihat saja kau bisa apa._

Belum lagi saat Taehyung berusaha bicara saat di mulut nya ada es krim. Astaga. Niatnya memang ingin menggoda para Army. Tapi kenapa Jimin juga malah tergoda sekarang? Sekarang, Park Jimin hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sampai es loli itu cepat habis agar bisa memberi Taehyung pelajaran.

Dan...

Ketika Taehyung tidak sengaja mematahkan sebagian es krim itu di mulut nya, mereka segera mematikan streaming itu.

"Whoaah dhi-nghin. Aduh. Phu-shing Chim."

Taehyung beranjak dari kursi nya dan saat ia hendak melengos pergi, Jimin menahannya. Enak saja. Dia kira, ia bisa pergi begitu saja setelah membuatnya frustasi begini?

"Ah-ku mau bhuwuang esnya dhulu Jhim. Ahku mhulai bhewku ohthak nhih." susah payah si bodoh itu menjelaskan dengan patahan es loli sebesar itu tertahan di mulutnya.

"Jangan dibuang. Aku tahu kok, bagaimana cara menyembuhkan beku otak."

Kim Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya. Ragu atas pernyataan sahabatnya yang sekarang tersenyum lebar. Mengerikan. Seperti Ceshire Cat di _Alice in Wonderland_. Seringai yang penuh tanda bahaya.

"Ah-pha shih. Ku buang sajalah." Tae berusaha bangkit lagi, tapi kali ini kaki Jimin menyilang kakinya dan menahan agar pria yang sekarang bersurai _blonde_ itu tidak bisa kemana-mana. _Well_ , usaha Jimin di _gym_ untuk membentuk otot berbuah manis. Setidaknya otot-otot itu bukan hanya pajangan karena bisa ia gunakan untuk memerangkap tubuh Taehyung dengan mudah.

"Jh-jhimin?"

Kalau tadi di awal Jimin yang panik, sekarang kepanikan itu berpindah pada Taehyung. Air muka Taehyung memucat saat wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberpa senti. Belum lagi dinginnya es membuat kepalanya sakit dan tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk bisa lari dari situasi ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa Taehyung lakukan adalah pasrah, mengedipkan mata bulatnya, mengharapkan belas kasih Park Jimin.

Tanpa mengacuhkan mata mengiba itu, Jimin meraup bibir merah muda di hadapannya, memagut bagian bawah bibir itu sampai si pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu memberinya akses masuk. _Vanilla_ dingin dari es krim yang masih tersisa dalam rongga hangat Taehyung terasa manis, sangat manis, apalagi bercampur dengan rasa Taehyung.

Kalau tadi rasa dingin es membuat Taehyung beku otak, kali ini, panas dari otot lembut Jimin di mulutnya membuat kepalanya super pusing. Dingin dan panas yang bercampur, rasanya bisa membuat kepalanya pecah saat ini juga karena tak kuasa membendung rasa um...nikmat dari ciuman itu. Lidah Jimin bersama dengan lidah Taehyung memainkan es krim biru yang sekarang meleleh perlahan. Ternyata, dua lidah memang efektif mencairkan es krim, pikirnya.

"Hngh..."

Itu isyarat dari Taehyung karena si bodoh itu terbiasa untuk menahan nafas setiap kali mereka ciuman. Makanya Jimin dengan baik hati segera melepasnya, memberi sedikit kesempatan agar si bodoh itu bisa menarik nafas.

"Sudah dibilang kalau ciuman ya nafas saja, bego."

Taehyung tidak berkesempatan menjawab karena setelah beberapa detik, Jimin segera menyerangnya lagi. Kali ini, walau Taehyung kehabisan nafas, dia tidak mau melepaskan ciuman ini sampai es krimnya benar benar mencair.

"Hmph. Ah... Ji-hey!"

Taehyung mendorong sekeras mungkin tubuh tegap yang menahan tubuh lemasnya. Sampai ciuman itu terlepas dengan sedikit paksaan setelah Taehyung menarik rambut Jimin keras.

"E-es krimnya sudah meleleh semua."

Astaga. Mana mungkin Jimin bisa menghentikan itu saat Taehyung mengatakannya dengan rona merah muda menyala di pipi bulatnya. Juga bibirnya yang bengkak karena setelah tersiksa oleh rasa dingin, bibir tebal itu masih harus digigit olehnya tanpa ampun.

"Habis apa? Di kulkas masih banyak." seringai Jimin membuat kepanikan Taehyung meningkat. Apalagi saat Jmin menariknya, lalu mendorong tubuh itu ke kasur. Selagi Taehyung berusaha bangkit dari kasur dan berniat lari, jimin dengan cepat mengambil tiga batang es loli dari kulkas dan segera memerangkap tubuh itu lagi.

 _Well, sekarang, mari kita eksperimen di daerah lain, Taetae._

"J-jim, beku otak ku sudah sembuh kok. Lain kali sa-ah~"

Kalimat itu tidak selesai karena Park Jimin membungkamnya lagi dengan es loli.

Well, mulai saat ini, Taehyung akan mencoret es loli ini dari daftar makanan kesukaannya. Lain kali, ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak lagi memakan es krim jenis apapun di dekat Park Jimin sepanjang sisa hidupnya nanti.

 _Ok. Sori..._


End file.
